


Switch off the future right now

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Will to Change [8]
Category: Batwoman (Comic), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Dresses, F/F, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Lipstick & Lip Gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: It's started with the simple idea of dressing up, going out, unwinding. But as you'd expect, things are never simple with Harley.





	Switch off the future right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> For "DCU: Harley Quinn/Kate Kane - red and black" at [femslash100](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6485979#t6485979).

It's started with the simple idea of dressing up, going out, unwinding. But as you'd expect, things are never simple with Harley.

"You have the prettiest shades!" Harley compliments her admittedly excessive collection of red lipstick, leaving them all uncapped as she inspects them. 

Impatience itches beneath the balls of Kate's feet: she's been waiting to hit the dancefloor all night – vigilante business hasn't provided her with enough distraction to power herself out.

Harley, however, never fails to keep Kate on her toes and her guard way up, even as she's wearing it down.

Kate wishes she'd hurry up. The low back of her red dress is driving her insane. She places her hand on Harley's shoulder; trying hard not to drag her nails across them. 

"I don't know," Harley muses, "do you think this one's closer to my dress? It's close enough, but not really?" Harley sighs. "I've tried so many now, I'm beginning to get confused."

Kate doesn't care so much about color coordination, never mind that her wig and the lipstick she wears as Batwoman are pitch-perfect. Her own dress is black. Black goes with everything, no fuss.

Kate didn't consider that Harley is all about the fuss, that she puts as much energy behind a private performance than she does a public one, and that Kate is powerless to stop her. 

By the end of the night, her skin is peppered with lipstick prints in all shades of red, and some of Harley's black collection, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Sleep Together" by Porcupine Tree.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/169922682257/dcu-harley-quinnkate-kane-red-and-black-t).


End file.
